WAND
by Nurulgranger
Summary: Dengarlah .. Dengarkan keluh kesah dan betapa hebatnya aku terlahir di dunia ini. Terlahir sebagai Tongkat sihir milih Harry Potter.


**A/N : kali ini fanfict one-shot lagi (yang ini paling singkat deh kayaknya) ^^ hihihi. Well, aku juga belum terlalu yakin bikin fanfict sekuel sih. **

**So Happy Reading **

**Disclaimer : The character are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing**

**Warning : Typo berhamburan, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Minim dialog, dan lain-lain.**

WAND

Cahaya pagi menembus tempat tidur seorang seorang anak laki-laki. Ia kemudian menguap lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Selalu saja begini setiap pagi, si bocah itu selalu mengandalkan sinar matahari untuk membangunkannya yang memang nyaris tak bisa bangun sama sekali, yeah, aku tak menyalahkan pemuda yang tidur nyenyak semalaman itu. Tapi well, apa susahnya beli sebuah jam weaker sih? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba matahari tak bisa muncul? Ho? Bagaimana kau tau kapan waktunya bangun?

Aku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, Bohong kok. Aku kan nggak punya alis. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja pemuda di sampingku ini kadang kala membuatku jengkel.

Oh ayolah, Orang yang paling popular di kalangan penyihir kok jorok.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyisir rambutnya, dan what? Ia bahkan tak pernah memakai kemejanya dengan rapi, dan bau apa ini? Astaganagaulartangga, berapa sih mahalnya harga sebotol minyak wangi?

Hebat sekali.

Si pemuda itu akhirnya menjauh juga dari kasur dan kemudian pergi ke kamar kecil untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Well, kalian belum tahu kan?

Oke, akan aku perkenalkan. Pemuda itu bernama Harry Potter, Pasti kenal kan?

Aku benar-benar akan menyebutmu dungu kalau kau tak kenal dia. Helloooo, embel-embel The-Boy-Who-Live jelas-jelas sudah menjadi inisial pemuda berkacamata itu sejak lahir, ah ya, coba lihat juga tanda petir di jidatnya yang indah itu. Pasti sudah tahu kan siapa dia?

Dan aku, namaku adalah …

Tunggu. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tak punya nama. Haha, Aku Cuma sebuah Tongkat sihir yang tergeletak dengan nistanya di meja kecil paling pojok, yeah, aku adalah tongkat sihir milik Harry Potter yang tersohor itu.

Bangga?

Jelas.

Hampir semua tongkat sihir yang pernah ku jumpai selalu mendelik iri kepadaku. Kecuali tongkat sihir para pelahap maut sih, mereka sepertinya selalu ingin mematahkan leherku jika kami bertemu. Mengerikan, tapi untungnya aku tidak pernah punya leher. Aku hanya tongkat sihir, ingat ?

Aku terbuat dari kayu Holly, 11 inchi, fleksibel, dan mengandung sehelai bulu asli milik Phoenix. Kami para tongkat sihir memang selalu punya ciri khas masing-masing, seperti manusia, nyaris di antara kami tidak pernah mempunyai kembaran identik baik lahir maupun batin. Kami juga punya perbedaan, dan jumlah kami ada ribuan banyaknya dan ada di berbagai benua lainnya. Well, soal itu aku juga tidak tahu di mana letaknya sih. Memangnya aku peta ?

Bagi diriku sendiri, kehadiran kami adalah tameng paling penting bagi penyihir. Kami punya cara tersendiri untuk melindungi pemilik kami, tapi dari semua itu juga pastinya tergantung si penyihir. Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan: betapapun hebatnya sebuah tongkat sihir, tetapi jika penyihir itu sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tata cara penggunaannya, maka ia akan jatuh juga.

Oke. Lupakan pepatah tak nyambung itu. Intinya, semua penyihir terlahir dengan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Seperti semacam sebuah takdir yang mengikat. Dan takdir itu pulalah yang membuatku resmi menjadi milik Harry. Lebih tepatnya Tongkat sihir kepunyaan Harry Potter.

Tapi, walaupun aku bangga setengah mati kepadanya, ia jugalah orang yang membuat harga diriku terbuang jauh ke langit ketujuh. Oke, Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku bisa punya harga diri.

Harry nyaris tidak pernah menggosokan tubuhku seumur hidupnya.

Nyaris. Tidak. Pernah. Sama. Sekali.

Well, aku tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk mandi di dalam bathup yang mewah, atau sekedar mandi susu untuk perawatan, ah ya, atau juga menuntutnya dengan fasilitas meni pedi yang luar biasa mahal.

Tapi oh, bisakah kau perhatikan tubuhku yang kusam dan berdebu ini?

Tentu saja ia tak pernah memperhatikan, ia aku akan selalu sibuk memikirkan strategi selanjutnya untuk menghancurkan si kepala-botak itu alih-alih membawaku sesekali pergi ke pemandian air panas. Bagus sekali.

Tapi hell no! kenapa hanya aku saja yang diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini! Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan kudeta atau semacamnya, tapi ini diskriminasi! Sama sekali tidak adil.

Hedwig setidaknya selalu di sayangi dan bahkan kadang kerap kali di beri makan oleh Harry, oke. Disini aku memang tidak bisa makan seperti hewan bersayap itu, tapi tetap saja kan?. Dan coba lihat kacamata tua itu, bukannya ia selalu di bersihkan oleh mantra ampuh Hermione? Hoho, bahkan aku yakin Harry pasti tidak ingat dengan mantra itu.

Lalu aku? Nihil.

Harry memang selalu menggenggamku erat kemana-mana, tapi genggamannya yang hampir membuat tubuhku menjadi remuk sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kadang aku jengah dengan sikap waspadanya yang berlebihan,

Ia bahkan sering kali menindihku hampir tiap malam. Well, maksudku aku selalu berada di sakunya dan sukses terhimpit dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja tidak ada tongkat sihir yang melihat kejadian itu. Walaupun kadang-kadang ada juga tongkat sihir milik Ron dan Hermione.

" ku pikir lebih baik jika kita mengunjungi kediaman Lovegood saja, yeah, maksudku Luna, Harry. Kita harus mencari tahu tentang tanda di buku itu"

Terdengar suara Hermione dan kemudian terlihat tubuhnya yang menyembul dari balik tirai. Suaranya terdengar berat, aku tahu betul jika ia adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tak mau dibantah kapanpun itu.

"Tapi-"

Kali ini suara Harry, ia juga ikut menyembul dari balik tirai. Suaranya terpotong karena Ron yang tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju dengan Hermione, sebaiknya kita pergi kesana Harry"

Ron yang terakhir terlihat, ia mengambil posisi berdiri sejajar di samping Hermione, aku hanya menatap adegan itu dengan santai, aku tahu betul jika Ron pasti hanya ingin mengambil perhatian Hermione yang lama ini tengah kesal pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Haha, lalu bagaimana reaksi Harry ya? Aku yang penasaran kemudian menoleh kearahnya yang kini terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat lebih masam dari biasanya.

Ia sepertinya tengah kesal kepada anggapan Ron. Sedangkan Ron hanya nyengir dan seketika langsung diam membeku mendapati Hermione menoleh kearahnya. Oh, andai saja aku bias tertawa, aku sudah pasti tertawa nyaring sejak tadi. Situasi ini benar-benar lucu sekali.

" coba kalian pikirkan dulu bagaimana resikonya, Mione, Ron"

Harry menghela nafas, seakan mencari pasokan udara agar ia bisa berfikir jernih untuk menghadapi para sahabat di depannya ini. Ia kemudian mendelik kearah Ron, "lagipula aku ingin kalian memikirkannya bukan demi kepentingan Privasi" tambahnya. Membuat Ron menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menunduk menatapi lantai sembari menggoyangkan kaki kanannya. Konyol sekali.

"Harry, aku sudah berpikir jernih, itu satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya, Professor Dumbledore tak mungkin akan mengacuhkan hal sepenting ini"

Hermione mengeluh pelan sembali menatap Harry tak percaya. Aku berpendapat bahwa perkataan Hermione ada benarnya, lagipula kenapa sih Harry begitu keras kepala?

"o- oke" Kata Harry akhirnya. Hermione tersenyum senang, kemudian ia pergi keluar dari balik tirai. Aku mengeluh kenapa harus ada tirai yang menutupi keadaan di luar sana.

"Ayo bersiap Harry!" teriak Hermione. Aku menyimpulkan ia pasti tengah menyiapkan peralatan untuk kepergian mereka.

Ron?

Tentu saja kesempatan untuknya bukan? Ia langsung saja secepat kilat mengikuti Hermione yang duluan menghilang dari balik tirai. Kalau aku jadi Ron, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Well, memangnya ia mau kena damprat Harry?

Oke, lagi pula aku hanya sebuah tongkat sihir kusam yang masih tergeletak di sudut meja yang menyedihkan.

Aku bosan sekarang. Sangat amat bosan. Adakah yang mau menghiburku disini?

Tapi untunglah beberapa saat kemudian sebuah tangan yang amat ku kenal akhirnya meraihku dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayo" ucapnya pelan. Aku kemudian diletakannya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya yang sudah hampir usang.

"Oke" bisikku. Kepada siapa? Tentu saja kepada diriku sendiri. Harry tak pernah mungkin bisa mendengarku sekalipun aku tengah membentaknya karena buang angin tepat kearah tubuhku. Benar begitu kan?

Yeah, tentu saja. karena sampai kapanpun aku hanyalah sebuah tongkat sihir. Sampai kapanpun itu.

**A/N : yo yo yo, bagaimana? Aku sengaja mau bikin fanfict dari sudut pandang yang lain. Hoho. Ternyata hasilnya parah juga ya :D xixixixi gajenya keliatan amat yak :D**

**Oke, terakhir. Review Please **


End file.
